Mothers Day
by schottzie
Summary: Hyde make's sure Jackie has a special day.


Author's note: Just a one shot that came to me and just had to be written. I don't own That '70's

Show but if I did there may have been an ending like this for my favorite couple-even if it is kind of sappy! Please review if you read it!

At first she thought it was a mourning dove outside their bedroom window. The gentle song

made her sigh and roll over towards the sun filtering in thru the curtains. She reached across the

bed but her eyes opened when her hand came away empty.

The call of the dove was followed by a tiny giggle and she smiled. The sweet sound wasn't coming from outside but from the room next door. She groped around for her nightgown and found it on the floor next to the bed where her husband had tossed it last night.

The smile that crossed her face was sly and sensual, remembering how he had made her ache for him. How he had filled that ache over and over again until she cried out his name. Laughing quietly he had smothered her mouth with his and pushed her over the edge. It was amazing how good it still

was between them.

She fluffed her hair and tied her robe around her small waist, padding across the hardwood floor to

the little room next to theirs. She nudged the door open a little bit and peaked inside. Standing in her

crib, holding on to keep from falling, was the cutest little girl she'd ever seen. Even cuter than she

had been herself as a baby. Wild dark hair stuck out around a plump little face and a long curl fell

across one eye.

Jackie opened the door, "Hello, angel."

Dark blue eyes shone and chubby little hands reached out. "Mama!" She fell on her bottom, giggles

erupting from her pretty pink mouth.

Jackie laughed and leaning over the crib, scooped up her daughter. The little girl patted her Mothers'

soft cheek and cooed, "Mama-Mama…"

"Yes, it's Mama. Goodness, someone is very wet. Let's get you changed, baby."

Jackie made quick working of changing the little girl then she brushed the unruly curls, securing

them with a barrett. Kissing the girls' plump cheek and breathing in her precious baby smell she

felt tears sting her eyes. She was so lucky-so blessed-to have this little angel in her life.

"You are just the sweetest thing," she whispered in the little shell like ear. She was a happy little

girl, always smiling or giggling. As soon as she was born she had been so easy-sleeping thru the night by two months, barely fussing when her first teeth came in, sitting still while her mother

brushed out the tangles in her curly dark hair.

Little arms came around her neck and Jackie blinked the tears away. "Mama sad?" the little voice

asked.

"No, baby. Mama is very happy. Now let's go find your Daddy and…"

Little hands clapped. "Daddy!"

"Yes, let's find Daddy," and cuddling her daughter to her chest she tiptoed down the stairs.

They could smell bacon and hear voices coming from the kitchen at the back of the house. Jackie

stopped in the doorway, taking in the scene before them. Her husband had his back to them, a pair

of jeans hanging low on his lean hips. A blue t-shirt-the Milwaukee Brewers one she'd given him-stretched tight across his shoulders. He complained it was too small but he wore it anyway because she liked the way it hugged his chest and biceps.

He was flipping pancakes and humming quietly. He still made her heart beat like a teenage girl at

a Donny Osmond concert. Smiling, her eyes drifted away from him. A young boy sat at the kitchen

table, his dark head bent over a piece of paper and a purple crayon clutched in his fist. The tip

of his tongue stuck out between his teeth as he concentrated.

"Dad, how do you spell sexy?"

Steven turned from the stove, a grin on his face. "Why do want to spell sexy? Aren't you making

a card for your Mom?"

"Yeah. I heard you tell Mom she's sexy so…"

"She is-to me. Not to you," he said to his son sternly.

Dark amber eyes looked up between thick black lashes and a mischievous grin flashed across the

six year olds face. He looked so much like his father that Jackie couldn't help it. She laughed, which

made the little one in her arms gurgle cheerfully.

Father and son looked towards the doorway. Steven grinned. "There are my girls! Good morning."

He came towards them, making a funny face at his daughter, who hid her face against her Mothers'

neck. She shrieked when he tickled her and kissed the top of her curly head.

"Hey doll," he murmured in his wife's ear and kissed her, long and lovingly.

"Ick. " said their son who was staring at them, crayon still grasped in his hand. For good measure Steven spanked her behind and chuckled when his son shook his head in disgust.

"I think something's burning," Jackie said and with a grunt Steven turned back to the stove. Settling

Katie in her high chair, Jackie ruffled her sons' hair. He hated his curls and insisted on keeping them

short. He rolled a shoulder but leaned into the kiss she pressed on his cheek.

"What are you drawing?" she asked, noticing the bouquet of pink roses on the table. She plucked the

card out and read the scrawled message. "To the hottest Mom I know. Love, Steven". Her eyes

met his and they shared a smile. She mouthed "Thank you, puddin'" and he nodded.

"I'm making you a card. Don't look," her son grumbled, covering his drawing with one hand while the other colored furiously.

"Ok, I won't," she said. She wanted to laugh because he was so cute but she didn't dare. He had his

fathers quick temper and her bossy attitude. He had been a real handful when he was smaller which was one reason they had decided to wait before having another baby. Stevens firm hand and her devoted attention had settled him down some but he still tried their patience on a regular basis.

Looking around the bright homey kitchen at the man she loved with all her heart and their two

beautiful children Jackie Hyde thanked God and whatever entity Steven believed in for giving her

the life she had always hoped for-and once thought beyond her grasp. The tears came again and before she could blink them away her son saw them.

"Hey, Mom. What's wrong?" he asked. Not only did he have his fathers intelligence he also had his protective nature. Especially where she and his little sister were concerned.

Steven turned around, a plate of bacon in his hand that he put on the table.

"What is it, doll?" he rubbed her shoulder.

"Nothing. Nothings wrong," her voice was choked up. A slightly panicked look on his face, Steven gestured to his son.

"Hey, Zach, why don't you and Katie get Mom's present?"

"Ok," Zach carefully lifted his baby sister out of her high chair and helped her toddle out of the

room.

"Jackie, why are you crying?" His voice was gentle but she saw the exasperation on his face.

She leaned over to kiss him. "I'm just happy. These are happy tears, puddin'."

"Are you sure?" he nuzzled her neck.

"Yes. I'm the luckiet girl in the world. I have a beautiful home, two wonderful kids and a very hot husband." Her hands framed his face and she watched the worry fade from his blue, blue eyes. A

smirk crossed his face and stroking the long dark hair away from her face, he murmured, "Yes,

you do."

Little footsteps interrupted them and a cross voice said, "Okay, Dad. Stop kissing on Mom." Just

like his Dad, Zach had a jealous nature. They laughed and pulled apart. Little Katie tugged on her

mothers robe so Jackie pulled her into her lap.

"Read my card first," Zach demanded. With a serious look she took it from him, admiring the careful

block letters. "Mom You are the best. I love you. So does Katie. Zachary"

"I love you too," she said and opened the card. He'd drawn their family. Steven with lots of curly hair, her in a skirt and heels, himself on his beloved bike and Katie holding her favorite teddy bear.

"It's wonderful. I'll keep it forever," she told him and she did. Framed and in a place of honor on

her vanity.

"Here, this is for you. From me and Katie," Zach said, placing a small black box wrapped with a pink ribbon on the table in front of her. Gushing just the right amount she pulled the ribbon off with help from Katie then she opened it carefully. She lifted the silver locket out and exclaimed over the engraved "Mom" on it.

Zach was hopping on one foot. "Open it, Mom! It's a locket-open it!"

She pried it open and inside were two tiny pictures of her children when they were just born.

"Babies," gurgled Katie, now snug in her Daddy's arms.

"Yes, my babies," Jackie whispered.

"You aren't going to cry again, are you?" Zach's tone was a little contemptuous.

"No but I am going to kiss you!" she laughed and he let her give him a loud smack on the cheek. He didn't wipe it off like he usually did. "And you, my angel," she turned to Katie who puckered her plump lips and happily kissed her mother. She met her husbands laughing eyes and sighed in pure contentment.

"Happy Mother's Day, doll,' He murmured against her lips.

"Awww, eeewww!" Zachary shouted.

"Eeewww," his little sister mimicked and then she giggled. Just like her Mother.


End file.
